Blue
by Fence Surfin
Summary: You cannot force someone to love. Obviously a little OOC and basically an AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the series or the characters that this story is based upon. I am not making any money from this story. I am just using pre-made characters and background to make up a story of dramatic goodness.**

Nico left without his shoes. The ground was rough and cold beneath his feet, but he barely noticed. He was drawn to the light of the moon guided him toward the water, where he knew Percy was waiting for him. Nico saw his pallid body laying languidly on top of a large rock in the middle of the lake.

The son of Hades walked foward, his clothes gaining weight as they soaked in water. When Nico was submerged up to his neck he began to swim. Upon reaching the rock, he no longer saw Percy on top of it. His heart stirred when he felt arms encircle him from behind.

"Nico." Percy whispered behind his ear before kissing the spot, then moving down to his neck.

"Percy." the smaller of the two responded. He was getting tired treading water, but he didn't want to move away from Percy. The arms held him closer as the son of Poseidon continued his kisses.

"Are you getting cold?" Percy asked as goosebumps spread across Nico's skin.

"Not yet." Nico replied, body warm from Percy's touch. The other young man turned him around.

"You're very pretty." Percy said.

Nico snorted, "Why thank you.'

Percy pushed Nico backward in the water until his back touched the rock. The smaller of the two was grateful for something to lean against. Percy pressed his body against Nico's and kised him hard. The rock dug into Nico's spine but he kind of liked it. Percy kissed down his neck again and the motion made Nico realize that all but his face was under water. He tilted his head up out of reflex and Percy kised under his jaw. When he made a noise Percy moved away for a moment to grin at him, teeth looking harp in he half light of the moon.

"Your lips are turning blue." Percy said.

Nico just nodded and pulled him cloe to his body, wrapping shivering arms around the older young man's neck.

"I'm all yours." he said, chattering teeth dragging out the 's'.

Percy grinned again and kissed those cold lips. He put Nico's knees on either side of his hips and pulled the small body closer. The motion pulled the son of Hades further under the water, submerging his bottom lip. Percy kissed him as though drinking the water from Nico's lips. His hands held Nico's body firmly as he pushed against him. Nico couldn't help but gasp, barely able to hold his face above the water. He clung to Percy as he was crushed against the rock in an anguished rhythm. Every time Percy kissed him his mouth filled with lake water. Nico could barely breathe, but he didn't care. He just wanted more of this feeling.

...

Will heard a cough as the sun rose. It had been so faint that he wondered if he had dreamt it, then he heard it again followed by a splashing sound. He was now wide awake and took off at a run toward the lake, not bothering to dress or even put on his shoes. His heart sank when he saw a figure face down in the water.

With a speed that had to be superhuman, Will dove into the water and swam out near the rock. He knew who it was before he turned the body over. He quickly dragged Nico up onto the rock and began CPR. He prayed to his father and all of the god to help him save this boy, this young man he had loved for so long. Finally Nico made a weak noise. He looked up at Will before closing his eyes again and turning to his side.

...

Nico woke up surrounded by warmth. He was laying in a hospital bed and was wrapped in a soft blanket. He was naked but couldn't muster the energy to mind. He felt a weight on him and looked to see a tanned arm around him. He followed the arm to the true source of his warmth. He had to move onto his back to look at Will, who cracked open a bright blue eye but quickly fell asleep again. He squoze Nico for a second but otherwise remained motionless. Nico was thankful. He didn't really want to talk about what had happened.

Percy had been gone for months. Nico hadn't heard from him, but he also had never sensed his death, so he clung to the hope of his return. It wasonly recently that the dreams had started. That's all they were; just dreams. This time had been different. This time had been real. Nico had touched someone real, someone who had all of the scars and freckles in the same places as Percy. Will was the only one who knew about Nico and Percy's trysts in the night, so the son of Hades was lucky to have been found by him.

Nico placed his arm over Will's and took in his warmth. He knew that Will loved him. Everybody knew that. Nico also knew that Will would be a great boyfriend. As he laid there in the hospital bed Nico tried to make himself love Will. He cared for him, but as he watched the other young man sleeping he felt nothing. He found himself imagining Percy's arm around him, holding him like a precious artifact that he was sworn to protect. This thought made Nico's heart feel like it had burst. Even if Percy were here he wouldn't, couldn't hold him like that. As he shuddered with tears Will pulled him even closer, which only served to deepen Nico's sorrow. Suddenly Will let go and turned to lay on his back, giving Nico space. Still, his hand found Nico's and held it. Nico squeezed it and stared at the ceiling, quietly wondering what to do.


End file.
